parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alley Cat King
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1994 Disney film "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Simba - Tolouse (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mid-teen Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Mid-teen Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon & Pumbaa - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) *Mufasa - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Sarabi - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Scar - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) (Steele is already Scar in Princebalto's The Wolf-Dog King) *Shenzi, Banzai, & Ed - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)), Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) and Zeke (Ice Age) *Rafiki - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Zazu - Bartok (Anastasia) *Sarafina - Stella (Over the Hedge) Movies/TV Shows *Oliver & Company *The Aristocats *Cinderella *Winnie The Pooh *Kung Fu Panda *Gay Purr-ee *Anastasia *Over the Hedge *Cats Don't Dance Scene *The Alley Cat King - Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Alley Cat King - Part 2 - Meowrice and Tigger's Conversation *The Alley Cat King - Part 3 - Everything the Light Touches *The Alley Cat King - Part 4 - Oliver's First Day *The Alley Cat King - Part 5 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson / B: "The Morning Report" *The Alley Cat King - Part 6 - Meowrice and Oliver's Conversation *The Alley Cat King - Part 7 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Alley Cat King - Part 8 - In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 1) *The Alley Cat King - Part 9 - In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 2): Introducing Mirage, Randall Boggs and Zeke *The Alley Cat King - Part 10 - In the Elephant Graveyard (Part 3): Tigger to the Rescue *The Alley Cat King - Part 11 - Kings of the Past *The Alley Cat King - Part 12 - "Be Prepared" *The Alley Cat King - Part 13 - The Stampede/Tigger's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Alley Cat King - Part 14 - Meowrice Takes Over Pride Rock *The Alley Cat King - Part 15 - Meet Jaq and Gus *The Alley Cat King - Part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Alley Cat King - Part 17 - Meowrice and Bartok's Conversation *The Alley Cat King - Part 18 - Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Alley Cat King - Part 19 - Duchess Chased Gus/The Reunion *The Alley Cat King - Part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Alley Cat King - Part 21 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Arguement/Thomas O'Malley Meets Baloo/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Alley Cat King - Part 22 - Thomas O'Malley's Return/Jaq and Gus' Distraction *The Alley Cat King - Part 23 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts Meowrice/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Alley Cat King - Part 24 - Thomas O'Malley VS. Meowrice/Meowrice's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Alley Cat King - Part 25 - End Credits (Part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Alley Cat King - Part 26 - End Credits (Part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs